Daniel (Into The Fray)
"That's how we met. I was delivering some stuff to Lucia's hospital. We caught sight of each other, I fired off one of my legendary pick-up lines and she fell for me instantly." '' - Daniel explaining to no one in particular how he came to be in a relationship with Lucia. '''Daniel' is a character who appears in Into The Fray by Thunderslate. He travelled with his girlfriend, Lucia, before he met Wyatt, Annie, Russell and Ralph at the Eastland Mall in Indiana. He and Lucia later joined the group and travelled with them after releasing information about an Outpost in Indianapolis. Character Daniel is kind-hearted but wary, often playing second fiddle to his girlfriend, Lucia, in tense situations, as she tends to cope better. Daniel often tells jokes and attempts to lighten the mood, but can also step up when he needs to, or when someone threatens his allies, particularly Lucia, whom he is exceptionally defensive over. Daniel reveals that he is uncomfortable around children, telling Wyatt and Russell that he never wanted a child in the pre-apocalypse because he feared being left alone to take care of it while his partner worked. He rarely talks about his feelings unless he is with a small amount of people. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Daniel's life before the apocalypse, apart from that he owned a truck which he used to deliver packages, meaning that he was presumably a courier of sorts. One time he delivered a package to the hospital that Lucia worked at, showing how they met. He apparently told her a joke and 'the rest was history.' Post-Apocalypse Daniel survived for over two years in post-apocalyptic situations with Lucia. It is unknown whether they have been part of any groups or settlements, though they are open to do so, joining Vince's group quite rapidly, along with the promise of an outpost in Indianapolis - the source they received word from about said location is unknown. Daniel joins up with Vince's group but they are not quick to trust him or Lucia. His gun is held from him which proves to be an issue when he and his girlfriend are held at gunpoint by a bandit. However, one of Vince's group kills the bandit, but the shot alerts a herd of walkers outside the mall. Daniel follows Lucia, Ralph, Wyatt, Annie and Russell and they escape, with the exception of Ralph who is devoured by walkers. They spend a few days on the road to the Outpost and later meet up with Vince, Miles and an injured Becca. Daniel hangs back while his partner deals with the situation, and then tells her she did well. Later on the group see a light from further up the road and they hide in the bushes, but a few of them fall silent, including Lucia. Daniel asks for her but is then knocked out. Daniel awakes later, bound up. He is the first to wake properly (Annie and Becca feign sleep) and he is slapped around slightly by a bandit named Brandon. Later on, after the rest of the group wakes, Daniel is the first to be tortured by Ivan, with his injuries relatively miniscule compared to the others. After being choked he is thrown to the ground by Ivan and stays there, wailing with empathy when Lucia's elbow is practically turned inside out. He is later shown to be fiddling with something behind his back. When the group escapes Daniel attacks Ivan with a knife, but the bandit turns the weapon on him and stabs him in the stomach. He is seen escaping with Lucia. Daniel is found by Vince, Wyatt, Becca and Annie in the Outpost. Annie returns his hat but he says she can keep it. His wound was stitched by Lucia, who later went scouting for supplies. The group left him unattended when they went to find Lucia and returned with her to find him in a worse state than before. They look for any medical supplies, unaware that Daniel has passed away. Wyatt goes to check on him but Daniel turns and attacks him. He is put down by Becca. Death Killed by: *Wyatt (Indirectly caused: shot the bandit that led to their capture and Daniel's stabbing) *Ivan (Directly caused) *Becca (Kills him in walker form) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Daniel has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers. *No known living beings. Relationships Lucia Daniel and Lucia are in a romantic, intimate relationship. As such they care a great deal about each other and share a large amount of trust. Daniel is very defensive of Lucia when they are in danger. Wyatt Daniel acts like a friend towards Wyatt, sharing jokes and engaging him in conversation. Russell Daniel does not talk with Russell often, but they share a few friendly conversations. Annie Daniel does not talk with Annie much because of his 'fear of children'. Vince Daniel has not had the opportunity to speak with Vince much but they have no quarrels with each other. It is presumed that they share some trust. Becca Daniel has rarely spoken with Becca. He hung back when Lucia was operating on her hand. Miles Daniel has rarely spoken with Miles. Appearances Into The Fray *The Enemy Within (Chapter 21 to 23) *Blood Runs Cold (Chapter 25, Chapter 28 to 34) Trivia *Daniel was not originally designed with a cap on. It is remarked in-universe that his cap is probably concealing a receding hairline. It is. *Daniel and Lucia share a similar presence and relationship to Christa and Omid. Daniel and Omid both lighten the tone and even look similar to some degree. References Category:Characters Category:Into The Fray Category:Thunderslate Category:JakeSt